Peach must please Bowser
by MarioBrosxSmutCollection
Summary: What will Peach do when confronted by Bowser to please him? (I do not own this story)
Princess Peach sat against the brick wall of the dungeon cell. Her dress was torn when Bowser had grabbed her with his meaty claws. Her top was ripped, exposing her breast and the cold chills that came from the tunnel ahead, made her hard and her tits hung out of the remains of her dress. Peach s skirt had been torn, showing off her long legs. Peach felt the floor rumble and a shadow grew closer from the tunnel.
Peach s worst nightmare was approaching. Bowser marched toward Peach slowly. His huge cock dragged along the brick floor as he walked and two cannonball sized balls hung in his sack that waved as he walked. He flung open the prison door and let out a roar.  
I AM BORED! PLEASE ME! he bellowed as he pointed to his cock.  
Peach did not want to go anywhere near Bowser. She just stared at his giant meat. Bowser grew impatient. He picked up Peach with his left hand and clawed off half of her dress with his right. He then threw her to the floor and whipped out his cock and dropped it right next to Princess Peach. His cock was almost the size of her self! Peach hugged Bowser s shwong and pulled the skin back and forth. The scales that ran along Bowser s cock, caught onto her dress and each stroke, bits of her dress would rip off. Wart like bumps along his penis started to grow and Peach could feel the cock throb. It grew larger, and fatter, until it was bigger then the Princess.  
ENOUGH! PUT ME IN YOUR MOUTH! Bowser clawed Peach; this time ripping off everything she had on left.  
There was no way that would fit in her mouth! Princess Peach ran her tongue along the soft head of Bowser s dick. She pressed herself against the rock hard cock and licked every inch. Peach liked a vein on the bottom of the head, which made him grunt.  
THERE! LICK THERE! He commanded.  
Peach licked the vein over and over. She could feel Bowser twitch each lick. She licked from the bottom to the very tip of the head slowly were she met a great surprise. As her tongue reached the tip, a blast of goo shot Peach in the face like a shotgun. The hot, white cum sent her flying, landing on her back, with her legs spread wide. Two giant drops of cum spurted out as Bowser sighed. Peach thought it was all over. She rubbed the goo out of her eyes and spat out what got in her mouth. The goo was sour but a little sweet. It smelled like old fish, which made Peach gag.  
Bowser smacked Peach onto her stomach. She got on her knees and hands but did not get up. Bowser held her down, by the shoulders, keeping her in that position. Peach screamed.  
NO! YOU CAN T! IT S TOO BIG! IT WON T but it was too late.  
Bowser jammed the tip of his slimy penis into her cunt. Peach squealed and howled in pain, but all it did was make an echo in the prison. Slowly, Bowser stuffed in his penis inside her. Peach burst into tears as her pussy was being stretched to an impossible size! Her clitoris was being ripped in half, which made her want to die. The scaly dick pushed on, and as soon as half his dick hit the end of Peach s cunt, she came. Juice blasted all over Bowser s dick, making him laugh. He pounded her poor pussy over and over, making her scream in pain each time. Her breast flew all over the place constantly hitting her in the face. Within the unbearable pain, came pleasure that was in describable. Bumps on his dick, rubbed the walls of her cunt, while the scales scared the walls. Peach kept cumming, leaving a pool of juice surrounding the two. Just as Peach could take no more, Bowser gave in. Bowser roared and a flood of cum filled Peach s insides. The cum kept flowing like a fire hose, sending Peach flying off his cock, head first into the brick wall.  
The pressure from the cum forced Peach against the wall, were she was buried under a mountain of cum. Peach slide out of the mess, dazed. She stumbled to her feet and could feel the cum, swish inside her. Lumps of cream, drained out of her pussy, as Peach threw up the white ooze. Before Peach fainted she mumbled two words Game over


End file.
